A Change For You and Myself
by YoungFanBunny24
Summary: How woud you react if you where told all of a sudden that you will move out of not, only house, but life? Larua (Lovino) moves out of Italy and into Erupoe by her grandfathers work. Will the young Italian girl survive living in a new country and a hard yet fun new life?


_Sup! It's been last year since I first discovered hetalia! Why did I gave up watching anime! Now, I'm just dying for making this story! It's about gender swappers of hetalia! :D not all characters will be turn from male to female, only a few, I'll decide. I've been thinking on writing this story, and now, it will be revealed! I will add on some of MY characters to make this more interesting, but still, ima enjoy writing this -w-_

_Don't own hetalia, no fair!_  
_Characters u haven't heard of before, own by me_

Felicia- Feliciano  
Laura- Lovino

Grandpa Romulus- Grandpa Rome

* * *

_Chapter 1: Bad and Horrible News_

Laura: WHAT?!

Felicia: ve, grandpa Rome, I don't wanna move!

Grandpa Romulus: i understand its gotta be difficult for you girls, but we can move to a better place and have a better life!

Laura: I'd rather fucking die instead of leaving my friends!

Felicia: ve, me too! .. Wait wa?

Grandpa Romulus: girls, please, understand, besides, you girls don't have a choice, the mover trucks will be here next Friday

Laura: you where planning this behind our backs?!

Grandpa Romulus: Laura, don't take it like that

Laura: well then, I hope u ready for a fucking funeral!

Grandpa Romulus: we're moving and you girls gotta deal with it!

Laura: you can go shove it!

Felicia: ve, what older sister said!

You guys might be asking what just happen, we'll then, why don't you shut the fuck up and let me tell you! My name is Laura, me and my baby sister, Felicia, live with grandpa Romulus, in which, we call him grandpa Rome, ever since our parents suffer an accident. We live in Italy, but everything will change for us. Grandpa got an offering of a company that will pay him really good, but it's up Europe.

I've never been to Europe and never want to! But my grandpa was planning this behind our backs! Fucking old fart! I just don't wanna leave cause 1. I like Italy, 2. Felicia can't live with ought pasta by her side, neither do I, 3. I don't wanna leave behind my friends and we where going to an awesome field trip! Wtf!?

Now I gotta suffer from packing up my stuff, getting everything ready to be move to a fucking piece of rock they call Europe. I hate you grandpa, I hate you SOOOO much.

_-next day-_

* * *

**7:45 am**

Cecilia: your what?!

Laura: don't scream in my fucking ear, and are you deaf!?

Saul: you can't change your grandpas mind?!

Laura: do I really have to repeat the story again?

Cecilia: i'ma go up to his fucking face and rip it off his skull for taking away my BFF!

Laura: Cecilia! Don't take away my idea!

Saul: hope you come to visit us

Cecilia: don't say "I hope", she will! If not, I'll drag her all the way from that Europe place and back here to Italy!

Laura: *rolls eyes* Cecilia, I hate it more than you do

Cecilia: who am I gonna ask to prank the principal and never get caught?

Laura: *devilish smile* oh ceci! No one can replace me, and you now it!

Cecilia: Not even your sister

Saul: but won't your grandpa change his mind just because if you girls?

Laura: not even if Felicia puts her cry baby face on or me killing myself

Cecilia: *pouts* fine, but we ARE going to miss you and you ARE coming to visit ... Right?

That was the first time I ever heard Cecilia asking a question after a threat. Cecilia and Saul are my best friends ever since kindergarten, now, we thought we where going to stay together till we die, but we got separated by 6th grade, which sucks! I got other friends, but these guys are my bitches, and I'm not thinking to change that! No one will replace my devilish Cecilia and my smart yet sneaky Saul, and they know, no one will replace there devilish yet smart Laura (me).

_- later on that day -_

* * *

_- 2nd period -_

**12:15 pm**

Laura: -mind: wonder if Felicia can deal with been moved away from her group of friends and never stop crying till we come back to Italy. I just wish it would be temporarily instead of permanently-

*sighs, looks up*

-mind: shit! When the fuck did the teacher left those questions?! What the hell was he even talking about?!-

* * *

_- Lunch -_

**12:31 pm**

Laura: *grabs lunch and heads to an empty table* *sits down and waits for her friends* *sigh* *picks her food* -mind: what am I gonna do over there? I'ma keep studying and all ... Shit! Forgot that old fart will change not only our friends, but school! Fuck! Now I have to deal with a lonely life. Stupid grandpa, stupid company, stupid Europe!-

?: Laura!

Laura: hm? *was caught off guard by a pair of arms*

?: please don't leave me alone! I don't wanna be in science, math and language all by myself! Please!

Laura: Femke .. Can't .. Fucking .. Breathe!

Femke: sorry *smiles a little but goes back to pout face* me, my older brother and mother want's you to stay! Don't go to Europe! Please!

Laura: I don't have a choice

Femke: you do! You can escape and come to live with me and my family! *said it with a huge smile*

Laura: that's not a bad idea *thinks a bit* but I just can't leave Felicia all on her own

Femke: she has your grandpa, she'll be fine

Laura: still. I'm the older sister, I gotta look over my sister. I made a promise to my mother and father that will look over Felicia no matter what

Femke: *pout face* fine

* * *

_- End of the Day -_

**2:15 pm**

As the teacher kept talking about chemistry to all the 6th grades as heads ups, Laura decided to drift off again, getting worried on what will happen to her and her younger sister, Felicia.

Laura: *sigh* -mind: what if something happens to Felicia with ought me knowing about it?! I'ma have to keep an extra eye on my younger sister. I don't want no man trying to her!- *stabs the pencil to the table, provoking the pencil to break in half* *serious face* -mind: shit -

Teacher: Laura. I'm afraid u need some alone time

Laura: sorry teacher

As the teacher returns to chemistry, the young Italian girl slams her head on the desk, provoking yet another break down, but this time, towards the desk.

Laura: *lifts up her head* *sees a crack on the desk* -mind: I need to see a fucking therapist -

* * *

- After school -

**3:12 pm**

As the Italian sisters are waiting for the red Ferrari to appear sooner than later.

Felicia: ve, my friends accepted the news pretty bad. They all don't want me to go away. Neither do I! What about you older sister?

Laura: Cecilia want grandpa Rome dead, Saul expects me to come, Femke and her family don't seem to agree either. Can you believe they wanted me to escape and go live with them?!

Felicia: *runs and hugs her sister so tight and starts to wiggle her* ve, don't! I don't want to be all alone over there! I want older sister with me!

Laura: that why I said no! Now let go of me! *punches the head of her sister, letting her go*

Felicia: *rubs her head while bout her eyes show a bit of water* ve- you said no?

Laura: how am I suppose to leave you?! If u can't even resist a fucking punch on the head!

Felicia: ve! *smiles and hugs again her sister* yay! Thank you thank you thank you sister! Ve! You are the best older sister in the world! Ve!

Laura: let go of me!

Laura finally saw the Ferrari making a turn. After pushing her sister in, the older Italian sister watches her city from the window of the red Ferrari, a very last time, before closing her eyes for a little siesta.

* * *

_Idk but I felt like writing this really fast. Well, i'ma end it here and go for chapter 2, before parents come back and continue doing chapter 3 for my other fan fiction story! I'ma make more hetalia stories later on. Just need **some ideas**! Give me any** ideas** or **request** whatever **you want**, but I may get a **bit of a delay**, cause I'm either reading or idk -w-_


End file.
